1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-user computer system and a remote control method thereof, and more particularly, to a multi-user computer system and a remote control method thereof that maintains security by setting a password and information on an operating system (OS) of a user so that when a computer is switched on by a remote controller, the operating system corresponding to the user is automatically booted according to the input password.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keyboards and mice are user interfaces that are used to switch on a computer or input commands to the computer. Computers having several functions controlled by a remote controller are now available. Accordingly, a user may remotely control a computer system using a remote controller. Further, computer systems are being developed with more convenient user interfaces.
Generally, a user uses a power button or a remote controller provided for multimedia functions to turn on system power to a device, such as a computer. If a computer, a post-process is initiated by a BIOS when the power is switched on. A window then pops up asking for a password. The user types in the password using a keyboard. Once the password has been verified, the computer starts up. In multi-booting cases for multiple users, a screen appears so that the user can select an OS to boot using an input device, and then the OS is booted.
In line with a current trend in reinforcing multimedia functions, many computers now have a function that allows them to turn on system power using a remote controller. However, because remote controllers and computers manufactured by the same manufacturer transmit and receive the same recognition code, security problems may occur. For example, if someone has the same make computer and remote controller as another user, that person can turn on another user's computer and control several functions of the computer using the remote controller. As a result, security problems could occur.
In addition, in the case of a multi-user computer having multiple operational systems, a boot password may be the same regardless of the user. Therefore, once the boot password has been verified through a window where the user selects an OS to load, not only can one of the user boot his/her OS, but they can boot another user's OS, which is a security problem.